Three-dimension reconstruction (3D reconstruction) refers to building a mathematic model suitable for computer representation and processing for a three-dimensional object, which is the basis for processing and manipulating the three-dimensional object and analyzing its properties in a computer environment and is also a key technology to build a virtual reality representing the real world in the computer.
The 3D reconstruction is applied in a wide variety of fields. With constant development of sciences and technologies, the 3D reconstruction is gradually developing into a core technology in fields such as Computer Aided Geometric Design (CAGD), Computer Graphics, Computer Animation, Computer Vision, medical imaging, computational science, Virtual Reality, Augmented Reality and digital media, etc.